The present invention is in the field of methods, systems, and computer program products for quantifying risk based on relationships and applying protections based on business rules.
A virtual private network (VPN) is an extension of a private intranet network across a public network, such as the Internet, creating a secure private connection. A VPN securely conveys information across the Internet connecting remote users, branch offices, and business partners into an extended corporate network. This effect can be achieved through a secure encryption tunnel, which allows a private network to send data via a public network's connections. The secure encryption tunnel encapsulates a network protocol within packets carried by the public network. The data sent between two locations via the secure encryption tunnel cannot be read by anyone else.